The Girls Club
by demondreaming
Summary: Cat and Jade decide to induct Tori into their little Girls Club. Smut ensues. Cat/Tori/Jade pairing. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: There's not even any point any more. I'M LEAVING.**

**A/N: Written as a challenge with K9GM3 (his companion fic is "It's Not a Date")**

**/**

"Hey Vega, you wanna join Cat and I's little... Girls Club?"

I look up from my locker, Jade's strident tone slicing into my ears. And I'd been so happy too. End of the school day, finally get to go home, eat, ignore Trina. You know... good things. But I always seem to have the worst luck.

"Jade, what are you talking about?" I shut the door to my locker, turning, the words '_Make It Shine' _glinting at me under the fluorescent lights of the hall.

Jade smirks at me, arms crossed, leaning against the locker beside me. "Hey, it was Cat's idea to ask you."

"Hi Tori!" Cat chimes, waving a hand at me.

"Oh... hey Cat." I smile at her, shifting my tan leather bag on my shoulder. "So... is this like an acting club or something?"

"Or something." Jade raises an eyebrow at me, seeming to enjoy my confusion. "Come on, just come with us."

I look towards the exit, shifting in my black converse. "I don't know... Trina's sort of expecting me, and I told my mom-"

Cat looks at me pitifully, a delicate hand flitting to my shoulder. "Please Tori?"

I let out a long breath. There's something about Cat that's just impossible to refuse. Saying no to her is like telling a five year old that Santa isn't real. It just crushes her. "Fine."

Cat squealed, a grin breaking out on her face, hand slipping down to grab mine eagerly. A trace of a smile flickered on the edge of Jade's lips, and suddenly I had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Seeing Jade happy is like seeing a hawk swoop on a baby rabbit... you know something's dead as a result. If it wasn't for Cat, I'd be out of here. Part of me still wants to, but Cat's got a vice grip on my hand. She's surprisingly strong when she wants to be.

I'm dragged out to Jade's black pickup, hood gleaming in the glow of the sinking sun. Jade opens the driver's side door, the sound of metal squealing followed by a dull, solid thunk as she shuts the door behind her. "Uh... Cat... I'm not so-"

"Come on!" Jade shouts from inside the car, beckoning at me impatiently.

"Get in, Tor." Cat smiles at me, fingers slipping away from mine to prod me forward.

I lick my lips uneasily, reaching out for the chrome door handle. It's icy against my fingers, and I tug at it, heavy door opening with a groan as I yank it open, climbing in, leather warm against the backs of my thighs. "There's not really much room in he-"

My breath is knocked out of me as Cat slams into my side, squealing, shoving me towards Jade. My muffled 'ow' is drowned out by Cat's enthusiasm. "Yay! Road trip!"

Jade rolls her eyes, hand draped over the steering wheel. "We're just going to my house, Cat."

Cat bounces up and down excitedly. "Can we get icecream?"

I rub a bruised rib, letting out a long breath, Cat's shoulder snug against mine, Jade's forearm brushing my knee as she turns the key, engine rumbling to life. I let my bag slip between my legs, resting on the floor, wondering vaguely why I let myself be convinced at all. If Jade's involved, it never ends well. For all I know, this is just another scheme of hers to humiliate me. If it wasn't for Cat, I'd be sure of that. I can't see Cat knowingly doing something like that to me.

"Tor, we're gonna have so much fun." Cat blinks at me, eyelashes thick around her coffee-hued eyes, a smile on her shiny lips. I can't help but notice her hand crawling onto my knee, and I'd put it down to the cramped space of the pickup if it didn't slip to the inside of my knee, and rest uncomfortably high on my inner thigh. I shift nervously, a smile flitting across my lips. It's just Cat being Cat. It wouldn't be the first time she's been less than appropriate.

"So Tori," I twist my head at the sound of Jade's voice, her green eyes flicking back to the road as I turn. "Ever been in a Girls Club before?"

I lick my lips, still aware of how high on my thigh Cat's hand is pressed. "Uh... no, not really. I mean, I was in Girl Scouts when I was a kid. You know, selling cookies, having campfires. Tying knots. That sort of thing. Is it anything like that?"

Jade snorts. "We tie knots sometimes. Don't we Cat?" She glances over at Cat, who's beaming, like Jade's just given her a pet on the head. I've never gotten their friendship. Jade's so... Jade, and Cat's so sweet and perky. It's like seeing a cat and dog be friends. It seems fundamentally wrong. But from what I know, they seem pretty close. I've seen them out of school sometimes, Cat hanging off Jade's arm, pointing excitedly to store windows, Jade tugging her along. Maybe the club is the reason they get along. My eyebrows furrow down as a thought strikes me. What if this is finally the chance to bury the hatchet with Jade? Without having to worry is she's going to bury that hatchet in my back. It could be a chance to get on Jade's mythical good side. I'm not expecting a miracle, but it's worth a shot.

Jade pulls into her driveway, braking sharply and throwing me forward in the seat, Cat giggling beside me. It's the first time I've ever been to Jade's house... frankly I'm just relieved there aren't any heads on pikes that I can see.

I follow Jade to the front door, Cat trailing behind me. Jade's key twists sharply in the lock as I slip my bag over my shoulder, hands wringing the leather strap.

"My parents aren't home. Just leave your stuff in the living room." Jade calls out over her shoulder, heading inside. She tosses her keys in a glass bowl, colours twisted through it, Cat running her fingers over the rim as she passes. Jade's house is surprisingly... well, nice. There's family portraits on the wall, some with a little girl smiling, brightly coloured clothes on. It takes me a moment to realise that's Jade. It's so hard to picture her as a happy little girl. She stops in front of her couch, turning to stare at me blankly, gaze almost bored. Cat slips past me, moving to Jade's side. Unlike Jade, she's noticeably excited. "You want a drink, or anything?" Jade asks blankly.

"Um... just a glass of water?" I can't help the question in my voice. Jade makes me doubt everything, robs me of my confidence. And this whole situation isn't sitting quite right with me. But Jade's actually being halfway hospitable. I can't pass this chance up.

Jade shares a glance with Cat, Cat's smile growing wider. "Wait here." Jade directs at me, an arm slipping around Cat's shoulders and steering her towards what I assume is the kitchen. I hear Cat's airy chatter as they go, tempered by Jade's sharper voice, but it's impossible to make out what they're saying. I ease myself onto Jade's white leather lounge, seat squeaking, gathering my bag into my lap. I run my eyes around the room, over this glimpse of normality in Jade's life. Some vague part of me registers the sound of a fridge clanging open, glass clinking, and I pull my phone out, checking the time. I sigh, breath freezing as I hear a soft giggle, wondering if they're coming back, back straightening as I shift on the seat. But the giggle is followed by a gasp, and then a sound almost like... like a moan. I strain my ears, breath held, waiting to see if there's any other odd noises, when I hear it again. Definitely a moan. That's Cat's voice. I absentmindedly shift my bag beside me, turning towards the doorway they exited through. Jade's voice buzzes, low, and I'm unable to make the words again, only the cadence reaching my ears. Another soft giggle, and then footsteps. I swallow hard, turning forward again, hands folded in my lap, spine straight.

I stand awkwardly as they enter, Cat's face flushed, her lips shiny, a hand brushing her ruby hair forward. A smile hangs on the edge of Jade's lips as she thrusts the glass of water at me. "Here."

I take it reluctantly, taking a sip automatically. "Uh... thanks." I set the glass down on the table, fingers clumsy. "So... um... what are we gonna do? What... what is it you actually do in this club?"

Jade lets out a low chuckle, shaking her head. "Cat? You wanna induct her?"

Cat claps her hands together, grinning at me. "'Kay 'kay!" Her face grows serious as she moves in front of me, eyebrows digging down over her nose, a finger pointing at me. "You gotta close your eyes, okay?"

"O-okay." Jade's smile is creeping me out. A-and... and the sounds I heard from the kitchen. I wonder again about the nature of their friendship. How Cat hangs off Jade, arms draped around her. How she perks up every time Jade speaks to her. How they're always so close outside of school, yet so distant within it. My eyes flicker closed, eyebrows raised doubtfully. I can feel my heart racing, galloping in my chest, and I start to think that maybe this club isn't what I thought it was. Maybe it's something else entirely.

Cat giggles softly, and I jump as her fingertips tickle my shoulders, blinking reflexively, even though my eyes are closed. "Uh uh, no peeking." Cat's voice whispers straight in my ear, breath feathering my cheek, and the smell of her perfume is clogging my brain, is making me spin. Or maybe it's the fact that I can smell Jade's perfume swirled in with it, staining the edges. I swallow hard again, lump rolling down my throat. I feel like I'm suffocating, like instead of air, all I'm taking in is this perfume. But something keeps my eyes closed. Something keeps me still, and waiting. I freeze as a pair of warm lips brush mine, melting into a soft kiss. I don't have to open my eyes to know they're Cat's lips. I've seen them enough to know the shape, to know what flavour her lipgloss is. Cherry. But it's faint, smeared, mixed with another flavour, and I begin to understand what it is Cat and Jade were doing in the kitchen, why they took so long. Why Cat's shirt was wrinkled at the hem, flipped up just a little. Why her hair was messy, why her face was flushed.

I gasp, backing away, only for my back to meet a soft form, arms circling around my waist. "Going somewhere Tori? You're not properly inducted yet, you know." Jade's voice lilts, her nails flexing into my sides, almost painfully.

"Keep your eyes closed." Cat says sternly, fingertip touching my nose, and I nod unsteadily, a shaking breath escaping. Her palm slides over my cheek, and I let out a soft, muffled sound as her lips crash into mine again. Her tongue runs over my bottom lip, and I bite back a moan, shoulders relaxing. I wonder for a moment if they've drugged me, if there was something in the water they gave me. Either way, I don't want Cat to stop. I don't want Jade's hands to stop creeping under my shirt, nails skimming the skin. I don't want to stop being overwhelmed, being spun around and twirled and made dizzy and hot. I want to be inducted, whatever that means, and I'm starting to get an idea of what it could be.

Twenty minutes later, I'm naked and sweating, biting back a curse as Cat giggles in my ear, hand between my legs, rubbing. Cat's hips jerk forward into mine, a moan escaping her as Jade's fingers work between her thighs, Jade's lips pressed to Cat's shoulder. Her other arm circles around Cat's waist, pulling her away from me, leaving me panting. Cat makes a soft sound of disappointment, hands reaching out plaintively. Jade's skin is smooth and pale, like milk, Cat's skin made violently tan in contrast. Cat's breath hitches as Jade's fingers stroke over her, Jade's green eyes boring into me, making me want to cover my nakedness. "You wanna be inducted properly? You wanna be a part of this club, Vega?"

I remember with a shiver how it felt to have Cat's fingers touch me, a strong tug in my stomach at the thought. I nod almost too quickly, eyes running over Cat's petite, trembling form, white teeth sunk into her pink lower lip, as she bites back a moan.

"Then there's only _one_ thing you've gotta do, Tori." Jade smirks at me, dropping a soft kiss on Cat's neck. "Make Cat come."

I swallow hard as Jade spins Cat around, hand under her chin, meeting her in long kiss that makes me feel guilty for looking. She whispers something in Cat's ear, a little grin spreading across Cat's face as she breaks away from Jade's arms, scooting back onto the bed, legs spread. I glance over at Jade, swallowing hard, trying to keep my eyes off her skin, her curves, and locked onto her face. She gestures towards the waiting Cat, studded eyebrow raised. "Eat her out."

My eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Head down, Vega."

I look over at the beckoning Cat, eyes running over her. I crawl over clumsily, lowering myself between Cat's legs awkwardly, the smooth planes of her thighs on either side of my head. Her hand tangles in my hair as I let an unsteady breath out, glancing up at her. This angle is uncomfortable, making me rest on my forearms, butt in the air, and I'd ask Cat to move if I wasn't scared of Jade barking something at me. I bring my lips to Cat tentatively, tongue swiping over her slowly. She lets out a heavy breath, like it's a relief, and I get to work earnestly, tongue flicking and lips sucking. Cat's hand tightens in my hair, tugging me closer, and I let a shaky breath out through my nose as she moans, my name caught in her throat like shards of glass.

I jump as a hand plants itself on the small of my back, stroking down, scalding the skin with its heat. "Good girl, Tori. Now focus." Jade taunts, nails running down the backs of my thighs. I break away from Cat for a moment to pant in a quick breath, the taste of Cat thick and heavy in my mouth. I can't stop myself from jerking, a sharp cry vibrating into Cat as Jade's fingers plunge into me suddenly, hips shooting forward. I squeeze my eyes shut as Jade pumps her fingers, trying to concentrate on keeping my lips sucking on Cat's clit, keep my tongue licking her. I don't trust Jade behind me normally, so why trust her there now?

It's getting harder and harder to focus, pangs of pleasure quivering through me, and I glance back as Jade's hand slips off my waist, only to see it creep between her own legs, teeth pinning her bottom lip. Her fingers twist, curling inside me, and I can't keep my moans and cries from vibrating into Cat with every unsteady tongue flick, every shuddering breath that pants onto her. I feel her fingers tense in my hair, back stiffening, and I double my efforts, stifling the moans that want to escape with every thrust of Jade's fingers.

Jade's hips jerk against me, skin sticking, and she lets out a soft gasp, edged with her voice, fingers pumping harder into me. My stomach ripples as I heave in a thick breath, pleasure shuddering it's way along my spine, crawling hotly and melting over my bones.

"T-Tori... please-" Cat pants, fingers twisting in my hair, and I lower myself to her once again, breathing hard through my nose. It doesn't take her long to stiffen, thighs trembling against my cheeks, a breathy moan bursting from her, chest heaving as she pants, slowly relaxing, hand slipping from my hair. And then I'm left to shiver and shudder uncontrollably, my own orgasm short in coming, forehead pressed to the bed, eyes shut tight.

Jade's hand finally pulls away from me, and I let my muscles relax, legs pressing together tight as I roll on my side, breath ripped from me. Cat presses a hand to my cheek, giggling, as she crawls past me, Jade's arm sliding around her waist as Cat raises up on her knees at the end of the bed. Cat's lips meet Jade's softly, her hand sliding down between their flush stomachs, and I watch the muscles of her forearm flex, Jade letting out a quiet moan, cheeks colouring. Her teeth sink into her lip, head pressing to Cat's shoulder, and I can't help but watch their embrace, at the way Cat can manipulate her. And then Jade's coming all too quickly, a muffled sound escaping as she presses her lips to Cat's skin, body jerking. Cat whispers in her ear as she slowly unwinds, and Jade nods, voice husky. "She's in."

Cat looks over to me happily. "Yay Tor! You're inducted! We have to celebrate." She jumps her eyebrows at me suggestively, and I feel a slow throb start in my stomach. Jade's hand plants itself in my chest, pushing me down, Cat's fingers skimming my thigh. I think I'm going to like being in this club.

/

**A/N: As always, I implore you to review. I can't give you money, or candy, or even sexual favours. YES YOU. I KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT. BUT I'M ALL OUT.**

**To the rest of you though, I offer love. Love and maybe some revealing photos.**

**But mainly love.**

**So review and let us know whose you liked better: mine or K9GM3's.**

**No pressure ;D**


End file.
